Domestic, Isn't It?
by feistalobo
Summary: A bit of Domestic life, they go shopping, get ogled by creeps, and protect each other in their own special way, there may be a part 2 to this later I don't know. Also I tell a little story in bold at the beginning so feel free to skip it (though it explains why I thought of this story but whatever.)Rated T for kissy-kissy! I love to hear from you guys! much love and celebration!


**So... story time.**

**I was at the store with family, and I was laughing my face off (because the family I was with is funny as hell and I don't see them often)**

**any way I'm out with them, and they like to talk to people at random, it gets them smiling too, so I didn't think twice when I heard said family say "Can I help you?" to someone behind me, because, well, I was too busy laughing through my tears from earlier.**

**But when I got home, they told my Mom that some grease-ball had been eyeing me up, so they'd got up in the Creep's face and said "Can I help you?"**

**Of course this is news to me and I can only sit there, shocked, at how oblivious I was (if not a little hurt because a nasty 40 year old will ogle me, but boys my own age won't look twice.)**

**So I took this situation and thought of how Dean and Cas would react.**

**Hopefully their reactions seem plausible.  
**

**Ok Story times over**

***applause* if you made it this far, enjoy what you actually came for! (R&R)'s make me smile!**

* * *

They would go to the store sometimes, hands clasped loosely as they bantered with all the innocence and leisure of an old married couple.

Which they were.

They would work as the new 'Bobby' in the Hunter world; they'd even GO ON a few hunts on occasion, just to keep in practice. Besides that though, their lives were easy going and lax, filled with all the domestic tones of an 'Apple Pie Life' without all the lies and cover-ups.

The bunker was their home, and they were never happier.

Which is why the local Super Market now knew them by name, and greeted them with equal parts affection and decency.

They would frequent it often, picking up ingredients for whatever Dean wanted to create for dinner that week. Though the workers knew them (even the late shift, because no one can resist a Pie craving, no matter the time) and they were welcoming, even if they were religious and didn't agree; they always found it amusing when watching the couple stroll through the aisles, because they were attractive and that drew in the ass-holes.

The workers loved to watch them as they perused the merchandise, casually talking or humming to whatever was playing over the speakers. The workers especially loved to gossip about what happened with the Creeps today, Creeps being the obnoxious people that would eye-rape either of the boys as they glided through the store.

Both Males and Females did this.

Cas and Dean each had a way of protecting the other from the rudely obvious onlookers though, and most of the time, they were seemingly unaware that they were being protected by the other, only adding to the affection the workers felt towards the adorable couple that strolled through their store.

* * *

Dean's way, or as the workers referred to it, the **Aggressive - Sacrificial way**:

Cas would push the cart through the aisles, leaning against it with his arms crossed, not really trying. He'd look ahead and go straight to where the next item on their list was located, only stopping to recheck his list, making detours when Dean asked him to.

It was this complete obliviousness that made him an easy target for wandering eyes, eyes that would travel up and down every curve of his body in slow appreciation. Eye belonging to the kinds of people that could care less how Cas felt about all the staring. They would continue staring all day except…

Dean would suddenly stand in the Creeper's line of sight, and give a low growl, his hands tightening in his pockets.

"Can I help you?"

And sometimes they'd be too stunned to respond, other times they would bite back.

"Oh I'm just checking out the merchandise, can I buy one and get the other half off?"

Because suddenly they weren't mentally undressing Cas, but DEAN instead.

And Dean preferred it this way, despite the sickening twist it put in his gut.

"No we aren't for sale, you *the word would vary depending on the person*. He's taken and so am I." and Dean would back up towards Cas (who would have stopped to look at his list again) and wrap an arm around Cas' middle, never breaking eye contact with the onlooker.

This would earn him either a frustrated blush, or a 'faggot' related curse.

Most of the time it deterred them, but sometimes Dean had to go the extra mile to look as threatening as possible, which usually wasn't that hard.

He only really had to do this with stubborn males.

Then, as he watched the quickly retreating backs of the bested foes, Dean would look back down to Cas (who never looks up to see these exchanges) and press a soft kiss to the side of his head, breathing some form of compliment in his ear for good measure.

Like he was afraid he'd lose Cas to one of those creeps one day.

* * *

Cas' way was much more subtle, no word flinging, no growls, only a look and a touch.

The workers called this the **Possessive-Aggressive Way**:

Dean would walk beside Cas down the aisles, gaze grazing methodically over the passing labels, his attention far from the store itself.

These were the moments that Cas had to have his guard up.

Dean would stand stock still, holding an item in each hand, comparing the prices, spices, or whatever else.

He would be unaware of the greasy man, or the desperate broad, and he wouldn't know that they were running their eyes across his frame, their fingers twitching on the cart handles as they imagined touching him.

Feeling him.

And Cas would watch silently as a sweat broke across their brow from their imaginings; they would get excited and bold, and make a move to come towards him.

This was when Cas would strike.

He'd step out from behind the cart, and stare pointedly at the approaching menace, his eyes slicing through their hazy fantasies with clear blue anger.

They would freeze, their fogged minds shocked at the 'sudden change in scenery'.

Then, without a word, once Cas was sure he had their attention; he'd quietly slip to Dean's side, his eyes never leaving theirs.

He would press himself against Dean, who would then wrap an arm around him and plant a kiss on his forehead out of habit.

Cas would in turn wrap his arms slowly around him and they'd stay like that as the onlooker blushed and shied away.

Sometimes though, this wasn't enough, and Cas would have to go in for the kill, in the moments where cocky men and brash women continued towards Dean despite Cas' glares and cuddling.

In these instances, Cas would grab Dean's distracted face, pull him down until their eyes locked, and kiss him as if the world were ending.

Dean always responded by moaning and melting into him, stooping only slightly, and pushing them both against the shelves.

The pleased noises Dean would make were always enough to ward off the rest of the unwanted, their egos suddenly afraid that they might not be as pleasing as Cas, which they never were (obviously).

* * *

*Though he hated the creeps, Cas loved hugging Dean while he looked through the merchandise, because he wouldn't realize that he was cuddling Cas and leaning against him until he finally finished looking at whatever it was he was considering buying.

He was always slow to make a decision

And when he finally did realize Cas was in his arms, he'd lean down and tilt Cas' head up, laying a soft kiss on his lips. Sometimes it would turn a bit more heated if they were feeling especially excited, but it never got too far because they were still aware of how public they were.*

Either way Cas would end up kissing Dean passionately and they'd grin and stare at each other for a few moments more.

Then they'd pay for their groceries, unaware of the goofy grins the cashiers wore as they watched Dean brush his hand against Cas' as he handed him bags.

They would leave the store just as relaxed as they had been when they entered, Dean's arm loosely slung around Cas waist as he continued to push the cart by merely leaning on it.

* * *

_**I'm considering doing a part 2 to this, about when Cas and Dean get home (it wouldn't be any dirtier than this obviously)**_

_**If you would like a part 2, please leave a review stating as such! A little note would give me that extra nudge to write it out (because it's mostly planned out in my head right now anyways)!**_


End file.
